


Shingeki No Highschool

by Attackongays



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/F, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-23
Updated: 2014-11-25
Packaged: 2018-02-26 19:33:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2663786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Attackongays/pseuds/Attackongays
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Follow Eren Jaeger's path through highschool, he will encounter many problems and relationships. Which one do you choose?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

   Eren grumbled to himself angrily as he trudged down the school hallway. "Fuck jean, he's such an asshole." He grumbled to himself before stopping in his tracks to kick the row of cheap lockers mounted against the wall beside him. The banging sound of the metal echoed down the empty hall and Eren just knew this was going to add to him being in trouble. "Eren keep walking, I don't have all day and you don't either." Mr. Smith sighs whilst crossing his arms.

He stands just outside his classroom, monitoring Eren as he stomps down the center of the hallway. Eren scowls at the tile floor as he quickens his steps. He and Jean had gotten into yet another fight. This was not new, and everyone in the school knew it. Especially Mr. Smith and Principle Levi. If anything, this was just another normal day at the high school.

   Eren had made it to the office just in time, Principle Levi had just got off his break when Mr. Smith called in with a complaint. Eren had punched Jean right in the jaw, and Jean had punched back. Another tiff that ended with Mikasa and Marco pulling their friends away from each other as they yelled meaningless profanity at each other.

   At this point, everyone was used to it. Eren was hotheaded and was easy to get into a fight more than anyone else at this school. So when Principle Levi was informed of Eren's recent behavior he was not the least surprised. "What was it today Jaeger." Principle Levi sighs as he leans back into his desk chair. Eren stepped into his office timidly as the man’s dark eyes followed his every move. Today Levi was wearing a white button down shirt with black dress pants as usual.

   The collar of his shirt was unbuttoned a little more today which made Eren slightly uncomfortable for some reason. "Fight." Eren responded quietly. Usually he had more to say than this when it came to anything really. Something about Principle Levi had always got him to shut up though. Eren felt like he should impress the man, or something of that sort.

   He suddenly felt embarrassed, realizing he was probably a bad aspect of Principle Levi's long day. "Eren." Levi sighs again, this time a tired look crossed his emotionless face. He rubbed a hand in his hair, keeping his eyes on Eren, sparking an uncomfortable feeling amongst the boy. "You've been in at least nine fights this year." principle Levi begins to explain. His face shows no trace of sympathy, it never did. Eren's cheeks grew red as he became uncomfortable at the thought Principle Levi was mad at him. It was worse though, maybe the man just didn't care about him. "It was Jean who started it! He said-" "Eren I don't need to hear you tell me another tragic story about how much of a horrible person Jean is. You are both equally as guilty, it's always been that way." Levi interrupts Eren mid-sentence, leaving Eren in an awkward open-mouthed position.

   "I'm tired of telling you two boy’s warnings, you two have detention with me for a month." The man finally finished his point. He almost looks satisfied under that cold face of his. Eren clenches his fists unknowing how to respond. How could he spend an entire month every day after school with the person he hated most, and a guy who confused him so much his face flushed red? It would be hell, complete hell. "But principle Levi, I have to be home after school, I can't stay here every day." Eren protests nervously.

   He's never been scared to stand up to someone in as high as a position as Principle Levi. Yet something about him through Eren off every time they spoke. "You can always choose the alternative, which is you being expelled from this school." He then tells Eren bluntly. Eren catches his breath, surprised the man would come to such drastic measures. "That's too harsh." Eren protested, his voice cracking slightly.

 Levi lifts an eyebrow, placing his elbows on top of the desk. "Is it?" He says, not stifled the least by how Eren was reacting. "Now get back to class, I still have Jean to deal with." He grumbled before sliding a thin black notebook in front of him, opening up the cover to jot something down. When Eren didn't move Levi's eyes moved up, noticing how surprised Eren was. "Don't make me ask you twice Jaeger, scram." He now says in a harsher tone. Eren then awkwardly apologizes before turning around and walking out of the office. As he walked back to class the only thing running through Eren's mind was how the hell a guy like Levi became this school's principle.


	2. Lunch

"Are you going to eat that?" Asked Sasha eagerly as she peered down at Mikasa's baked potato sitting with a ham sandwich on her lunch tray. Mikasa shrugged nudging the potato over which sat in a small Styrofoam cup nearly drenched in fake butter.

Sasha gingerly took the food adding to the buffet she called her lunch. Christa and Ymir sat just across from them, silently studying their AP biology books and nibbling on a zip lock bag of crackers. Mikasa tightened her scarf, frequently glancing at the cafeteria doors for any sight of Eren, he was usually here before now. He would sit just beside her with Reiner, Bertolt, Connie, and of course Armin.  Marco and Jean would typically sit on the far end of Eren because of the usual. Everyone was here except for Eren and Jean, which last class were angrily shoved out of the room to be sent to the front office.

They had once again gotten into a nasty fight. Both of them were punched once before Mikasa angrily yanked Eren back while Marco held his friend as well. Jean was more controlled than Eren, in which Eren squirmed under Mikasa's grip until Mr. Smith took control over the situation. Now that the tension of the moment had died everyone one was back to their normal Monday at school.

Mikasa had two projects due before the end of next week and she barely even had time to eat her lunch. She pulls out her history book and begins to read the chapters covering her newest test. "Where's Eren?" A familiar voice rings in Mikasa's ears as her best friend Armin sits down beside her. He places a brown paper bag containing his lunch on the table. "Is Eren still in the office?" He asks again as he unpacks his lunch. He takes a banana and starts to unpeel it. "I don't know, he can't miss lunch though." Mikasa says more to herself than to Armin.

Mikasa didn't want Eren to spend the rest of the day hungry, it would only add to his frustration, which she could just tell is boiling inside him right now. "It's about time those two were expelled already." Ymir brazenly says looking up slightly from her book. Mikasa clenched her fists from under the table, was she listening this entire time? Christa looks over to Ymir with her eyebrows stitched together "Don't say that Ymir it's rude." Christa scolds but her soft voice and large gleaming eyes aren't very convincing. Ymir rolls her eyes in utter annoyance "I'm only saying it because it's true, they do this every week, it's ridiculous. Especially Eren, Jean isn't the only one he picks fights with." Ymir says again, this time looking at both Mikasa and Armin. Mikasa's glare is deathly but Armin's surprised look expresses just the opposite.

"Ymir I hope you know if you don't shut your mou-." Mikasa pauses taking notice in the large shadow casting over her side of the lunch table. Armin spins around noticing the tall messy brunette woman standing over Mikasa to look down at her lunch. Dark rimmed glasses framed the woman's face and she was clutching a clipboard and pen to her chest. "You children sure do include nutrition in your lunches!" She exclaims much too loudly for any of the students likings.

This woman was not but only the kid’s very enthusiastic Biology teacher Ms.Hanji. Ymir groans, looking back down to her book. Christa nervously begins to read again as well. "Mikasa is that sandwich ham or turkey?" Hanji asks remaining in her same position. Mikasa doesn't respond at first, her eyes still glaring forward at Ymir as she tried to absorb her anger. "It's ham." She finally grumbles, suddenly not feeling hungry at all.

"Ms. Hanji, if you don't mind me asking, why are you looking at other people's lunches?" Armin asked nervously. Ms. Hanji springs up holding out her finger to the sky in excitement that Armin even thought to ask. "It's for a top secret experiment I am conducting." She nearly sings. "If I tell you, it will affect the results by a long shot, but, if you want I can exclude you from the data and tell you a broad summation of my hypothesis." She says, bringing her voice to a loud swooning whisper. Armin's eyes widen in a nervous protest. "No, no, its fine, I don't need to know about it." Armin said smiling nervously while bringing his hands up in a silent surrender. Hanji's idea of a broad summation was more of an intense lecture that lasted at least three class periods. "Really are you sure?!" She asks almost devastated he didn't say yes. "Yes Ms. Hanji, positive." Armin says again, he began to sweat slightly. For god’s sake, the boy only wanted to eat his lunch in peace.

 Mikasa then looked up, her dull eyes lighting slightly. Eren had just walked through the cafeteria doors. "He's here." Armin says as he sees Eren as well. "Ah Eren please tell me what you will be eating for lunch today and include calories!" Hanji says excitingly as Eren approaches the table. "I'm not eating." He mutters angrily as he drops his book bag on top of the table across from Armin. "But you need your daily nutrition!" She protests as if it were the most important thing in the world.

Eren sits his face in his hands. "Take half my sandwich." Mikasa says as she hands over a triangle of her sandwich. "And you better eat it." She orders as Eren takes the sandwich from her without hesitation. "You kids are so kind! Looking out for each other all the time!" Hanji swoons before wondering off to another table of students for her 'experiment'. "How much trouble are you in?" Mikasa asks, already giving Eren a look of disappointment. Eren takes a bite from the sandwich, using his now full mouth as an excuse for not responding.

 "Is principle Levi mad?" Armin then asks nervously. Eren swallows thinking over how to explain his encounter with the schools principle. "Well I'm not expelled if I stay an hour in Levi's office with Jean every day after school for a month." Eren spills rubbing his forehead as if the thought gave him a throbbing headache. "Eren you can't keep getting into trouble, next time you'll surely be expelled!" Armin frantically exclaims. "Yea, I know." The boy groans taking another bite out of the sandwich.

 "No more fighting, Eren you can't fight anymore. I don't care what the situation is." Mikasa tells him, digging her serious gaze into his. Eren doesn't respond to her, instead he just take another angry bite of the sandwich.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So decisions finally come in play during Chapter 3, how do I make that work? Well, thus far I have no damn clue. I will though, eventually...


	3. Detention

   Jean knocks on principle Levi's office door, he still couldn't believe he had to go to detention with Eren and the most asshole principle any school could have. He was suppose to join Marco for video games after school today but there was no way this would happen now that he has detention. There was no response at the door so he knocked on it again. "So he tells us we have detention or we get expelled, and he can't even let us into his office on time." Eren states smugly as he approaches the door.

   Jean didn't even see him coming, he didn't even expect for Eren to talk to him so shamelessly in the first place. "Yea." Jean responds, he completely agreed with Eren, he just didn't want to sound like it. Then the door swung open, making both boys perk up nervously. Principle Levi stands in the doorway looking exhausted and much pissed off. "Schools over brats, come on in my office." He grumbles stepping aside for us to walk in. Was this guy even allowed to talk to the students this way? Eren walks in first, oddly feeling comfortable going into the mans office. Jean on the other hand felt like he was entering a torture chamber or some weird shit like that.

     "Take a seat so I can address what you two will be doing for your time in here." Levi then tells us casually as he makes his way back behind his desk and leans back in his chair. "What? I thought we were just sitting!" Jean says angrily realizing that there would be work included in his punishment. "What do you learn out of that?" Levi argues, his eyes flickering interest in the situation, as if he could look interested in something. Jean didn't have a valid response to principle Levi, and he hated that he had nothing snarky to say back.

   Eren was glad jean had not responded, seeing the guy so uncomfortable made him feel content. "I believe the best way to teach discipline, is through pain." Principle Levi then says, breaking the silence of the room. His words intimidate both boys. They had never been more terrified of a teacher. For a moment there you could almost see the satisfaction flicker across Levi's face as both boys sat in fear. "You two will be cleaning every bathroom in the school, top to bottom and twice over per person." The man then tells the boys. "Wha-?!" Jeans mouth gapes open as he leans forward in complete surprise.

   "You can't make us do that!" Eren argues angrily. "Don't question my authority, you start now on the bathroom farthest from my office, over the month you can make your way to the front of the school." He says as he begins reaching under his desk. Jeans face is flustered. Principle Levi then brings up an expensive spray bottle of bathroom cleaner and two heavy duty sponges. Did he have his own personal cleaning supply? thought both the boys as they continued to gape in astonishment. "You will clean every corner of that bathroom until it wreaks of this cleaner." The principle adds devilishly. "Don't think with your brat heads for a second this is an assignment you can half-ass."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The decisions begin next chapter ;) This will be set up like a 'choose your own adventure' book, more or less. So the next 'chapters' will be titled the decision names which should be pretty clear /if not please tell me/.


	4. Decision Time

Neither Jean or Eren had said a word to eachother since they started scrubbing the tile flooring of the school bathroom. It took long enough to get to the farthest one and now they had to scrub the floor until it shined. Principle Levi remained in his office, but the boys didn't dare slack off in fear of a worse punishment.

   How far would their principle go? They definitely did not doubt that they would be expelled if they didn't serve the time. Eren used the sponge to circle the small pool of cleaner along the floor, it had been at least twenty minutes they were cleaning. Although, they had gotten quite far on the floors. This didn't take away the misery of the work at all. It almost made him less angry at Jean.

   Eren looked up at this thought to see the guy scrubbing circles into the tile just as him across to the other side of the bathroom. Jean didn't take notice in Eren's staring at all, his cleaning had brought him into a hazy dream like state that was rather relaxing. "Hey jean." Eren says breaking the silence In between them as his voice bounced of the hollow tiled walls. Jean looks up, appearing startled as he was brought back to reality. "Yea?" He asks more confused as to why Eren was even talking to him in a mannered way than his anger towards him.

//Eren apologizes to Jean//

//Forget it//

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The decision you want to choose should be the name of the next chapter, I won't be able to fill in every decision at once, so if the decision you wanted does not have a chapter please do not fret, it is probably being edited and or written:) Thank you so much for reading...if anyone is.


	5. You chose //Forget it//

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you wanted Eren to make the //Forget it// decision then this chapter is for you to read, if you did not please find the chapter the the name of the decision you want Eren to make.

//forget it//

   Eren pauses before looking down at the spray bottle of cleaner beside him, which was conveniently almost empty. "Were out of cleaner." Eren tells Jean as he picks up the bottle, shaking the scarce amount of liquid inside it. Jean narrows his eyes, annoyed that Eren would expect him to do something about it. "Just go get more from Principle Levi, there's nothing I can do about it." Jean snaps before continuing to scrub the floors.

   Eren stands up trying his very hardest not to kick Jean in the face as he exists the bathroom while clutching the plastic bottle so right the plastic could split. "Well fuck you too Jean." The boy mutters as he makes his way down the hallway. He didn't even want to go back to principle Levi, he didn't want to do anything. He just wanted to go home and do his homework and hang out with his bestfriend Armin. He surely did not want to be scrubbing the disgusting bathroom floors and getting stomped all over on by this jerk-ass principle.

//go to principle Levi's for more cleaner//

//fuck this, he'll get his own cleaner dammit//

**Author's Note:**

> My first chapter really sucks because of school and all that, but I am writing all the different ship 'routes' currently so please keep reading if you want to. This is an interactive fan fiction so in the next chapter you will be able to make a decision for Eren that resorts to something happening because of that decision.


End file.
